unbreakable_machine_dollfandomcom-20200223-history
Unbreakable Machine-Doll Manga Chapter 006
The Unbreakable Machine-Doll Manga Chapter 6, An Invitation to Chaos is the sixth chapter of the first volume of the manga adaptation of the Unbreakable Machine-Doll light novel series. It begins with Raishin Akabane having his usual dream of his past; the night of the Akabane Clan's massacre, wherein amidst the blazing scene, he searches for his younger sister, Nadeshiko, and finds her dead along with his father and his other relatives. Chronology The scene was ablaze and Raishin was searching for Nadeshiko, running forward and bursting through the flames as he repeatedly called out to her. Suddenly, he heard Nadeshiko's faint voice. Raishin called out to her once again as he yanked open a room’s screen doors. Upon opening the room’s screen doors, he saw that amidst the room were the piled corpses of his relatives and their automata; crushed, broken and scattered, blood everywhere, and Tenzen standing opposite an altar. Magnus headed for the Machine Technical Vocations Building, his squadron following him in succession. As he neared the building, he suddenly noticed Kimberly awaiting him. Kimberly asked Magnus of his impression of Raishin. Magnus then gave a high opinion of him. Kimberly then asked Magnus what the small bottle Magnus was holding was, and Magnus replied that it might probably be ash. Kimberly then asked Magnus why Raishin gave it to him, and Magnus explained the reason and then excused himself. Kimberly intercepted him, asking him to clarify if his automata were Banned Dolls. Magnus answered affirmingly in an indirect manner and then finally left. Inside the Disciplinary Committee’s Chairman’s office in the Central Auditorium, Raishin then asked Felix whose entry qualification he was offering him, conjecturing if it is his, but Felix dissented, explaining that the Night Party Executive Committee will be sponsoring Raishin’s entry qualification and the Disciplinary Committee will be endorsing him to it. Raishin asked Felix what he is requested to do, and Felix answered that he is requested to defeat Cannibal Candy, making Raishin asked back who it was. Felix then related that in the Academy there are cases of missing students every year, citing the reason for their disappearances; however, ever since the beginning of the Academy’s academic term, the number of cases peculiarly spiked with the addition of the cases of discovered destroyed automata. He explained that the Disciplinary Committee has already enlisted the help of the Academy’s security and increased their patrols and has been hunting for Cannibal Candy themselves but with no avail. Suddenly, Lisette burst into the office, calling out to Felix. She noticed Raishin and apologized for her sudden intrusion. Felix introduced Lisette to Raishin and then asked Lisette what had happened, and Lisette reported that there is another case of devoured automaton. Felix then called out to Raishin to come with him and check out the scene. At the grove of trees behind the Machine Technical Vocations Building, Felix, Lisette, Raishin, and Yaya arrived at the scene when Raishin noticed and Charlotte, with Sigmund resting on top of her cap, and called out to them. Felix greeted Charlotte and commented on her usual presence at every scene, but Charlotte defensively replied back, making Felix apologise to her. Felix, together with Lisette, then entered the grove of trees, and after he left, Charlotte felt dejected. Raishin noticed Charlotte’s attitude and asked her if she has romantic feelings for Felix, making her blush. Charlotte grabbed Raishin on the neck and angrily silenced him when Felix suddenly called out to and beckoned him, making her hastily withdraw her hands. Raishin, together with Yaya, then went towards Felix, and in the grove of trees reflexively frowned upon seeing the dead body of the devoured automaton. He noticed that the devoured automaton's magic circuits were gone, and Felix assented, explaining that it was Cannibal Candy’s mode of operation. Raishin then surmised that the magic circuits of the victim automata were eaten, but Felix answered that it is not confirmed yet and then pointed the devoured automaton’s cavity on its torso. Raishin reflectively recognised that the scar was similar to the scar produced by the beams of light of Sigmund. Raishin inquired about the devoured automaton’s identity, and Lisette answered that it might probably be Morning Star Wielder. Raishin reflectively assented as he recognised the iron ball that was embedded in the devoured automaton's crushed legs although however found it peculiar that its legs were crushed by its own weapon. He then was about to consult about it to Charlotte, but before he could, he noticed that she was indignant and turned away. Raishin then grabbed Charlotte's arm to stop her, but Charlotte forced controlled Sigmund to bite Raishin to make him release her arm. After she left, Felix intervened and then asked Raishin if he was finally going to accept his proposal, but Raishin replied that he will think about it. Felix then returned back to the scene. Raishin decided to return to the Tortoise Dormitory, but as he walked away, Lisette called out to him and then whispered to him that she wanted to tell him about something privately. Raishin ordered Yaya to return first to the Tortoise Dormitory and implied for her to consult Shouko about Felix’s proposal, and Yaya begrudgingly did. Raishin then asked Lisette what it was about, and Lisette answered that it is about Charlotte. Major Events Adapted From Unbreakable Machine-Doll Light Novel Volume 01 Filler Scene Characters In order of appearance: * Raishin Akabane * Tenzen Akabane (flashback) * Nadeshiko Akabane (flashback, remains) * Hotaru * Magnus * Kimberly * Kamakiri * Tamamushi * Kagerou * Himegumo * Mitsubachi * Felix Kingsfort * Yaya * Charlotte Belew * Eliza (illustration and disguising as Lisette Norden) * Sigmund * Morning Star Wielder New Character There is no new character shown or mentioned in this chapter. Abilities New Abilities There is no new ability shown or mentioned in this chapter. Magic Circuit New Magic Circuit There is no new magic circuit shown or mentioned in this chapter. Faction and Organization * Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart * Disciplinary Committee New Faction and Organization * Night Party Executive Committee (mentioned only) Locations * Liverpool ** Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart New Location * Liverpool ** Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart *** Machine Technical Vocations Building *** Central Auditorium **** Disciplinary Committee Chairman's Office * Tortoise Dormitory (mentioned only) Terminology * Night Party * Entry Qualification * Puppeteer * Automaton * Magic Circuit New Terminology * Puppet Craftsman * Banned Doll * Academy Security Guard * Eve’s Heart Foreshadow There is no foreshadow shown or mentioned in this chapter. Trivia Refer Back There is no refer back shown or mentioned in this chapter. Cultural Reference There is no cultural reference shown or mentioned in this chapter. Unanswered Question Note # In the chapter's sixth part, during Kimberly's interrogation of Magnus, Magnus used the phrase, throw down the gauntlet, an idiom that means to challenge a person that was derived from the medieval practice of a knight throwing down one's gauntlet to challenge an opponent to combat, as an analogy for the cognate custom of a certain oriental clan of throwing a dead person's ash to symbolise revenge for his answer to Kimberly's inquiry on the reason why Raishin gave him the ash. Quotes Links Category:Manga Chapters Category:Unbreakable Machine-Doll Manga Chapters